An Eye For An Eye
by lilred15
Summary: A warlord out for revenge spells trouble and heartache for Hercules and Iolaus.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first piece of writing ever. Up for constructive criticism. Please leave a review if you love or hate it, or just kind of like it, thanks. I don't know if people even come read these anymore, so let me know if your out there! Haha. laterrr **

**Don't own any of these characters. Not for profit.**

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus were exhausted.

They had just spent over a month and a half helping to defend several villages from a group of barbarians led by a warlord named Donovan. It was a near constant battle, Moving from one village to the next, trying to defeat the gang when Hercules and Iolaus were clearly outnumbered.

In the end, Hercules ended up killing Donovan in battle when he refused Hercules' repeated requests to surrender. While Hercules hated to extinguish any life, he realized he didn't have much choice, Donovan and his gang were ruthless killers.

After their leader fell, the small remainder of Donovan's followers scattered, and Hercules and Iolaus were confident that without a leader they wouldn't be doing much harm.

After endless thanks from the villagers, and declining several victory feast invitations, Hercules and Iolaus were finally headed away from the war stricken area to find someplace to have a much needed vacation.

At the moment they were headed down a well worn road. They weren't entirely sure where they were headed yet, but Hercules knew they just needed somewhere to rest up a bit.

After a while Hercules glanced over at his smaller companion. He could tell Iolaus was dead on his feet. Hercules couldn't blame him though, even he was tired and he was a demigod.

However, before Hercules could suggest that they camp at their current location or stop at the nearest inn, iolaus looked over at him and broke the silence, "Herc if I remember correctly there is a village just over that hill. You mind if we stop there?"

Hercules smiled. "You read my mind," he replied. "I know which village your talking about. We'll stop there, get some food, and see if there are any rooms available at the inn."

Iolaus nodded. "Sounds like a plan, except I'm headed straight to bed.."

Hercules looked at his small friend with concern. Iolaus had lost a lot of weight over the past month. Hercules knew why, over six weeks of constant motion, barely any sleep, and virtually no time to eat a decent meal had taken its toll on his companion. Hercules had lost some weight himself, but nothing too noticeable. He noticed Iolaus, however, had to start notching his belt tighter to keep his pants up. Hercules had pretended not to notice for Iolaus' sake, but the fact was that Hercules was really starting to worry.

"What about dinner?" Hercules asked. "The inn were headed towards has decent enough food if I remember correctly."

Iolaus just shook his head. "Nah, I'm too tired to eat, I'll fall asleep in my plate."

Hercules wanted to argue but he decided to drop the subject for now, "Ok." he said.

* * *

The two friends soon arrived at the village, if it could be called that. It looked to be mainly a place for travelers to rest, but it was seriously lacking in the inviting homey feeling. Hercules and Iolaus made a bee line straight towards the tattered inn and walked inside. Hercules noticed a group of rough looking men staring at them when they entered, but he decided to ignore it. The owner was behind the bar trying to clean dirty mugs with an even dirtier rag. He stopped what he was doing and looked up when Hercules and Iolaus approached.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" he asked, "m'names Cal."

"Just a couple of rooms please." Hercules said, declining to give out their names. For some reason he didn't trust this place or the people in it.

Cal looked at him suspiciously for a second, and then broke out in a smile, "Your in luck sirs, you just got yourselves the last two rooms. That'll be twenty dinars."

Behind him, Hercules heard Iolaus snort, no doubt at the ridiculous price the owner was charging. Hercules pulled out his money pouch and laid the dinars on the counter with a smile.

The owner looked surprised that he didn't get any resistance on the price, but he then quickly scooped up the money.

"Thank you for the rooms, and the generous price, now we'll just be going on up to our rooms now," Hercules said pointedly with his hand out.

"Oh, yes, yes," Cal said, "here are your keys." He handed Hercules two keys and then proceeded to dirty up some more mugs.

Hercules turned away from the bar, rolled his eyes and tossed Iolaus his key. "Friendly place," he remarked.

Iolaus just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He was beyond caring about anything but going to sleep. Iolaus pocketed his key and headed towards the staircase with Hercules following behind. Iolaus was just starting to imagine his head hitting the soft pillow when a group of thugs stepped in his way.

Hercules stepped up beside iolaus, noticing this was the same group of men who had been staring intently at them when they had come in.

"yes?" Iolaus asked with forced politeness. _Uh-oh, _Hercules thought, Iolaus is so not in the mood for this crap.

The biggest thug, who also looked to be the leader of the group spoke up, "I believe we have a minor problem. You see, you two just took the last two rooms."

Iolaus rolled his eyes. "And your point being?"

The thug bristled with anger, "The point being, that you two are going to hand over your keys, or else."

"Or else what?" Iolaus asked clearly fed up with the situation, "You'll knock us out with your foul breath?" Iolaus then took a step forward intent on shouldering his way past the goons to the staircase, "Get out of my way, we're going to the rooms we payed f..."

Iolaus' sentence was cut short as he suddenly found himself a foot off the ground, with a large hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

* * *

**End chapter one. **

**Leave a review, comment, or whatever. Should it be continued? or deleted?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Iolaus didn't even have time to register the fact that he couldn't breath, because almost directly after he was lifted off the ground a large bronzed arm attached itself to the thug's wrist, and there was an audible Crack.

The thug immediately dropped Iolaus to the floor, and retreated cradling his damaged appendage. Iolaus looked up to see Hercules advancing on the injured thug, his eyes blazing with anger.

Iolaus held a hand to his aching throat, coughed to clear it, and managed to croak out, "Herc, I'm fine, C'mon leave him alone. I think he learned his lesson."

Hercules just stood there for a moment with his fists clenched in anger. After what was only a couple seconds, but felt like an eternity, Hercules took a breath, unclenched his fists, and offered his hand to help Iolaus up. "You alright?" Hercules asked, helping Iolaus to his feet. "Yah," Iolaus replied, "No big deal."

Just then one of the brutes asked sarcastically, "Does the giant always fight your battles for you?"

"You got a problem with it?" Hercules snarled, towering over the man, making him lean back in fear.

Iolaus sighed with frustration. All he wanted to do was get some rest, and the last thing he wanted was to get into an altercation in the middle of the inn. Normally, Iolaus would've charged head first into a fight seeing it as a challenge, but he just didn't feel up to it right now. He was tired, he had a headache, and now his throat hurt. Reaching into his pocket, Iolaus flung his room key at the foot of the gang leader, "Here, take it, and go before 'The Giant' breaks your other arm."

The leader looked like he was going to argue for a second, but then seemed to decide that he better cut his losses and get out before he really did end up with another broken limb. He motioned for one of his followers to pick up the key, and then he and the rest of the thugs headed out the door, but not before giving one last glare to Hercules, and Iolaus.

"I take back what I said earlier Hercules stated, "This is a really friendly place."

"Yah, well sometimes you can't avoid the local village idiots," Iolaus remarked.

Hercules looked at him with a frown, "Usually, you take care of the village idiots."

Iolaus shrugged, "I just didn't feel like a fight ok? I'm tired, and we've had enough fighting to last us for a while."

"I agree." Hercules said. "So your not upset with me for interfering?" Hercules asked

Iolaus looked at him with confusion, "No, I'm not mad."

Hercules grinned, "We'll usually you would have bit my head off for pulling a stunt like that. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but I guess I'm still on edge from battling Donovan's gang. We were lucky to get out of that relatively unscathed, and I wasn't about to let that stupid thug ruin that by-"

"Herc!" Iolaus said, "stop babbling. I'm not mad at you. And by the way, thanks. Amazingly enough it's not that comfortable being suspended in midair by your neck."

"Hmmm, you don't say?" Hercules asked smiling. "Maybe the second time it's better," Hercules suggested, playfully reaching his hand out towards Iolaus' neck.

Iolaus quickly dodged, and headed up the stairs, "Um, no. Let's just go to our remaining room and get some shut eye."

Hercules laughed and followed him up, "That's the best idea you've had all year buddy!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Lmao, I will update again when I get ONE review, not till then. :) Here's chapter three, enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Iolaus walked into their room at the inn with Hercules right behind him. It wasn't much. A tiny room, with a tiny bed, and a tiny window. Hercules whistled, "wow, we must have got the finest room in all of Greece."

Iolaus looked around, "Yeah, it's defiantly not your mother's, which by the way, are we headed that way anytime soon?"

Hercules turned towards him. "I thought we would. We haven't been home in a few months, and mother is probably worried. Besides, either my mother's or the castle will be a good place to rest up for a bit. You know, take a break for awhile.

Iolaus nodded and threw his pack on the floor, "That's fine with me."

"Ok," Hercules said, "So I'm gonna go see if this place has anything edible. You sure you don't wanna come with?"

"No, I'm good," Iolaus said while unpacking his bedroll onto the floor.

Hercules sighed. "Iolaus are you sure your feeling ok?"

Iolaus just continued to mess with his pack, and nodded, "Yea Herc, I'm fine."

Iolaus' reply was followed by silence, and after a few moments Iolaus looked up from what he was doing and looked at his friend. Hercules was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest just looking at Iolaus with a slight frown.

Iolaus couldn't take it anymore, "What?" he growled in frustration.

"I'm just worried about you," Hercules said gently.

Iolaus straightened up and dropped what he was doing, "Well don't Herc. I told you, I'm fine. That guy didn't hurt me, ok?"

Hercules pushed himself away from the doorway, and walked towards Iolaus. "No your not fine Iolaus, i can see the bruises around your neck from here."

Sure enough, large, painful looking bruises were beginning to form around Iolaus' neck. The worse ones were where you could tell where the thugs fingers had been digging into Iolaus' skin. "But that's not what I was referring to," Hercules stated.

Iolaus looked confused, "Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not eating enough Iolaus!" Hercules said exasperated. "Your skin and bones, i could probably flick you over with my pinky, and Gods forbid a heavy wind come along, because it would blow you away and I would never see you again."

Iolaus folded his arms across his chest and said, " First of all, Herc, you could probably flick anyone over with your little finger." " And hahaha," Iolaus said sarcastically, "The wind thing was very funny."

Hercules sighed, "Ok so I exaggerated a litle bit, but I really am worried about you, you need to start eating more."

Iolaus started to get a little angry, "And when exactly have I had time to sit down and eat a meal Hercules? In case you haven't noticed, we were a little busy trying to stop those barbarians from pillaging those villages, and murdering all those innocent people. And I don't know about you, but I saw things that would even take Ares' appetite away."

Hercules sighed, "Yea Iolaus, I remember." How could he forget. He and Iolaus had walked into a village only to find that it had been completely destroyed. Donovan and his barbarians had set fire to the village. The worst part however, was when the huge stack of bodies in the middle of the village. Men, women, children, and babies... Arrows were sticking out of most of the bodies and there was blood everywhere. Iolaus had thrown up on the spot, and Hercules had felt a rage very close to the one he felt when his family was murdered. That gruesome scene was one of the reasons Hercules felt no remorse when he had to kill Donovan.

"We're gonna have to try and put that behind us, Iolaus." Hercules stated.

Iolaus clenched his fists and shook his head as if he was trying to shake the memory from his head, "Yea that's so easy since every time I close my eyes I see those innocent children and helpless babies lying dead in the street, in a pool of their own blood. That has to bother you two Herc."

Hercules felt his heart clench for his friend, "I didn't say it was going to be easy Iolaus. And to be perfectly honest, I don't really remember. I mean yea I remember seeing those atrocities, but everything is a blur. I just got so mad. You know how I get when I become enraged like that, I can't remember hardly anything but blind rage. The only other time it was that bad was when Dianera and the kids were...uhm...you know."

"Yea Herc, I know," Iolaus said, taking a seat on a little table that occupied the room. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, "Be thankful you don't remember much, Herc, trust me, it's much better that way."

Hercules walked over and put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder, "Iolaus, those memories will fade with time, as do all others, good and bad."

Iolaus didn't say anything, just nodded his head a bit.

Hercules decided a change of subject was in order. He gently grabbed Iolaus' chin and pulled his head up and to the side to inspect Iolaus' neck. He wanted to make sure that idiot didn't leave any permanent damage.

Iolaus offered no resistance, understanding that Hercules would not be satisfied until he saw for himself that Iolaus was alright.

Hercules continued to look at Iolaus' neck and his frown deepened. "These are going to be really painful in the morning."

Iolaus nodded, "Yea, I imagine I will be sporting an assortment of beautiful colors for a week or so."

Hercules snorted, "If you call black, green, and yellow beautiful."

Iolaus shrugged, "Oh well."

"That idiot is lucky you stopped me," Hercules remarked. "I had a mind to send him crashing through the wall, or the roof...yea, the roof would've been better."

Iolaus grinned, "As interesting as that would have been, I can take care of myself Hercules."

"Oh yea, I can see that," Hercules said sarcastically. "Sometimes I like to let random thugs push me around and try and strangle me, gives me a rush."

Iolaus looked at Hercules and rolled his eyes, "Shut up Herc," he said annoyed. "I don't need a lecture."

"Like Hell!" Hercules said harshly. "You didn't do a damn thing to stop that guy from hurting you."

Iolaus sighed, "Look Herc, I'm sorry ok? He took me by surprise, and you saved my hid quick enough."

Hercules' eyes were still full of anger, and he rounded on Iolaus. "You shouldn't have let your guard down, Iolaus. It's not like you to do that, and evidently I wasn't quick enough," Hercules said, indicating the bruises on Iolaus' throat.

"Herc I'm sorry, and my letting my guard down is not your fault, I'm just tired."

Hercules' gaze softened, "Well you get some rest then, I'll just bring some food up for you when I come back," Hercules said while opening the door, walking out, and closing it before Iolaus could give any argument, "Be back in a bit."

Iolaus shook his head and grinned, Hercules would have his way no matter what. He slowly unrolled his bedroll onto the floor, fluffed up a pillow, and within seconds was immediately asleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

Hercules ambled down the stairs and strode into the main bar area. The owner, Cal, was still behind the bar dirtying up mugs. There were only a few patrons left in the bar, most had gone home for the night.

Hercules walked up to the bar and got the owner's attention.

"What's on the menu?" Hercules asked politely.

Cal hesitated, "umm, stew."

"Alright," Hercules said, "I guess I'll have two bowls of that."

"I'll go get that right away sir," Cal said, "That'll be 5 dinars."

Hercules sighed and for the second time that night laid his money on the bar. Needless to say his coin pouch was now considerably lighter.

Cal returned with the soup and handed the two bowls to Hercules.

"Thanks." Hercules said, but Cal was already turned away and was busying himself behind the bar.

Hercules proceeded with his stew to one of the rickety tables, and sat down with a sigh, he was starving. As he looked at the stew, however, his appetite slowly started to fade. The stew had a greenish tinge to it, and there were some strange looking lumps floating around. Hercules lifted up a spoonful of the liquid and sniffed it. It smelled horrible, but his stomach was rumbling. He bravely put the spoon to his mouth, and slowly took a sip. Hercules gagged immediately and spit the stew out, back into the bowl.

"Uh, yuck!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't even feed this to someone who was dying of hunger," Hercules said to himself, disgusted.

He stood up, left the horrible stew on the table, and walked out of the door of the inn. He was pretty sure he and Iolaus had passed some berry bushes on the way into the village earlier that day. Once outside, Hercules headed towards the outskirts of the village where he thought the bushes were. It was late and there was nobody around.

It took a few minutes of searching, but Hercules finally succeeded in finding the berries. They were bright red, and ready to be eaten so Hercules started plucking them and placing them in a pouch to carry back for himself and Iolaus.

It had been quiet, but all of a sudden Hercules heard something rustling to his left. Hercules just continued to pick the berries but addressed the stranger, "Might as well come out, I know your there."

He turned around and saw a man push his way through the bushes to stand before him trembling from head to toe, "Ar…are y-y-you Herc-Hercules?" He asked.

Hercules could see the man was terrified, so he tried to reassure him with a warm smile, "Yes I am friend, who are you?"

"J-James." the man stuttered.

"Well James, you don't have to be scared of me, do you need help?"

James seemed to gain some confidence, and spoke a bit clearer. "N-No, I just, well…"

"Well?" Hercules prompted gently.

The scared man took a steadying breath and then blurt out, "I w-was in the inn, w-when you, and y-your friend c-con-confronted those gang members."

"Oh?" Hercules said, confused as to where the man was heading with this.

"Y-Yes," he stammered, "The man whose arm you broke is D-Derek."

Hercules grinned a little bit, "Well, I wish I could feel bad about that but…anyways," Hercules said. "Does this Derek think he's a gang leader?" Hercules asked mockingly.

"N-No," James said shaking his head, "He and the o-other men he was with are under the authority of Xerces."

"Who is Xerces?" Hercules asked confused.

James looked at Hercules with a surprised expression, "D-Did you not just defeat D-Donovan and his g-gang?" James asked.

"Yes," Hercules answered, "With some help."

"W-Well then you sh-should already know that X-Xerces was Donovan's second in command and brother." James said.

"What?" Hercules asked surprised, his anger rising in him, "Donovan has a brother? That's impossible, Everyone who was involved in that gangs brutal actions were taken care of. Only a few got away, but they were just lackeys."

The man nodded his head, "Y-Yes, but Xerces was far away recruiting more warriors for the gang on Donovan's orders."

"So now he's back?" Hercules asked.

"Yes." James said.

"And how many…warriors…did he bring back with him?" Hercules asked warily.

"I-I'm not sure." James said almost evasively, "b-but he is ex-extremely angry, mu-murderously angry; he wants revenge," James elaborated.

"Well, I'm not hiding." Hercules said aggressively, "He can come find me whenever he wants, I'm not exactly a hard guy to find."

"Y-You don't understand." James said getting slightly upset.

Hercules gave him a worried look, "What do you mean?"

"I-I heard them t-talking," James said, flustered, "H-He knows where y-your mother lives."

Hercules' face turned from surprise, to shock, to extreme anger, all in about two seconds.

James backed up fearfully, Hercules looked ready to kill.

"Excuse me?" Hercules seethed.

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-but he thinks h-he can h-hurt you more by going through y-your mother." James spit out, now extremely agitated and scared.

* * *

meanwhile...

Iolaus woke to yelling, and the thick smell of smoke.

"What?" iolaus said to himself, "What is going on?"

He scrambled out from under his blanket and ran to the door, yanking it open. He was immediately surrounded by a thick haze of smoke.

He put his hands to his mouth, trying to protect his lungs, but his efforts were futile.

Iolaus looked up and down the hallway, but he could barely see anything. He looked in the direction of the stairwell that would lead downstairs and to safety, and then he looked back down the hallway towards the other rooms, debating whether or not he should check them to make sure no one was still in them.

"Everyone's had to have gotten out by now right?" he asked himself.

"Errr...you'll never forgive yourself, Iolaus, if you find out there was still someone in here." He thought to himself, and immediately proceeded to run and check all of the rooms for any stragglers. He didn't find any. It had only taken a couple of minutes to check all of the rooms, but the building was fastly deteriorating, and already parts of the roof were beginning to collapse. Iolaus was haveing trouble breathing because of the smoke, and he was beginning to feel nauseated and dizzy.

He stumbled back down the hallway and sarted to go dowm the steps. However, half way down there was a horrible creaking noise, followed by a loud Snap! Iolaus quickly jumped back up the stairs, and just barely avoided being crushed as the roof above the stairwell came tumbling down in a thunderous crash.

"Perfect," Iolaus snarled sarcastically.

The debri from the collapsed roof was now blocking the entire stairwell, effectively trapping Iolaus on the second floor.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Iolaus mumbled, now stumbling back down the hallway trying to dodge pieces of roof that were now also beginning to collapse.

He jumped in the nearest room he could looking for a window.

He ran over to the only window in the room, trying to pry it open, but the wooden shutters were nailed securely shut.

"Who on their right mind nails a window shut?" Iolaus snarled angrily. "Well, i'll just have to..."

CRASH!

Iolaus threw his hands over his head and dropped to the floor. When he realized he was unharmed he looked towards the source of the noise, "what the... Tartaraus!" he snarled.

The entry to the room was now entirely blocked, Iolaus' only way out was the window that was bolted shut.

By this time, there were red hot flames everywhere, and if Iolaus didn't get out quick this shabby inn would be his fiery grave.

Iolaus stood up shakily, and looked at the window with a determined glare, "This is gonna hurt..." And with that final thought Iolaus took a deep smoke-filled breath, and sprinted towards the closed window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the reviewers, yall are great. Here's chapter 5. Let me know what you think. The first part is Hercules' conversation with James continued.**

**

* * *

**

"If he even looks at my mother I'll kill him." Hercules seethed.

"I-I'm sorry." James trembled.

Hercules felt bad, "No, thankyou for warning me, my friend, but know I have to go make sure my mother is..."Hercules was interupted by the sounds of people yelling. It sounded like it was coming from the small town.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked. But as he looked towards the source of the noise he quickly realized what was happening. He could see the tips of flames just over the trees.

'That couldn't be the inn could it?" Hercules wondered. "But then again, what else was there that could be burning that badly?"

Hercules worriedly looked at the flames. "Surely Iolaus has gotten himself out..."

"Look I'm sorry," Hercules said, turning to tell James that he had to go. However, when he turned back around James was gone. "Hmmm," Hercules thought to himself, "I must have really scared him."

Hercules felt terrible for scaring the man that had warned him that his mother was in danger, but his worry for Iolaus and anyone else who might be trapped in the fire was quickly overtaking all of his other feelings. He turned and sprinted towards the tiny village, the whole time thinking that if Iolaus had gotten himself into trouble he was first going to make sure he was alright, and then he was going to kill him.

* * *

James watched Hercules run off from his hiding place behind some thick bushes. "Well that was easy," he muttered with a sinister smile on his face. "Xerces will be pleased."

* * *

Hercules arrived at the inn to find that it was on its last leg. All of its occupants were standing around just staring at the flaming structure. Hercules looked all around for those familiar blonde curls, but he couldn't find them. He, however, did spot the inn owner, Cal.

"Cal!" Hercules yelled, "What happened? Have you seen my friend?"

Cal grunted, "Well I think it's pretty obvious what happened...but I did see those fellows you and your friends had words with sneaking around, and no I haven't seen your friend come out o'there."

"What!?" Hercules asked outraged. "Has nobody gone in to see if anyone was left behind?"

Cal just looked at him as if he was crazy, "umm, no."

Hercules was enraged, but apart of him knew that he couldn't blame the guy for not wanting to tun into a burning building, even if he was a dirtbag in Hercules' opinion.

Hercules looked to the front entrance of the inn, noticing that it had already collapsed and there was no way through it. He quickly started to head for the other side of the inn, hoping there was a back entrance. There was none. Hercules was quickly losing hope. He had to get in there and get Iolaus out. There wasn't much time left, the inn looked like it was going to completely collapse any second. He was comtemplating punching a hole through the wall and making his own entrance when a loud crash made him jump. It came from above him and to his right. When Hercules looked up he saw with horror a familiar body come flying from the second story window, and hitting the ground with a harsh thud.

The body didn't move.

"Iolaus!" Hercules yelled in terror, running to his friend's side. "Iolaus are you alright?"

He didn't recieve an answer, but if he had then he wouldn't have heard it, because at that precise moment the entire inn came crashing down. Hercules scooped Iolaus up and carried him out of harms way, gently placing him on the ground. Hercules was gazing at the remnants of the inn, but his attention was drawn back to Iolaus when he heard harsh coughing noises.

"Iolaus!" Hercules helped Iolaus to sit up, supporting him with his arm, and pattin Iolaus' back trying to help him get his breath back. He looked horrible. He was covered in soot, and his face was covered in blood from a nasty looking gash on the left side of his forehead that extended around his eye, and over his cheekbone.

"Iolaus, talk to me buddy please." hercules said frantically. "Wh-what...do you...want..me to...say?" Iolaus managed to get out between coughs.

"That your going to be ok," Hercules responded, now checking Iolaus over for any other injuries.

"I'm fine," Iolaus said after managing to get his coughing under control. "Although I did manage to inhale a good amount of smoke."

"Are you sure/" Hercules asked worriedly, now gripping Iolaus by the shoulders and looking at him.

"Yes, Herc, honestly," Iolaus said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Good," Hercules stated. "Now what in Tarturaus possesed you to take a flying leap out of a third story window?!"

Iolaus cringed at Hercules' harsh tone, and the vice-like grip Herules had on his arms. "Actually, it was only a second story window so..."

Iolaus trailed off when Hercules glared at him and increased the hold on his arms.

"I didn't have any other choice," Iolaus said, defending himself. "Hercules, let go, your hurting me," Iolaus sighed.

Hercules immediately released his grip on Iolaus' arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Herc," Iolaus said while trying to rub some circulation back into his arms. "Do you know how that started?" Iolaus asked, indicating the now smoldering pile of rubble.

"Not exactly, but I can make some pretty accurate guesses," Hercules said, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Okay..." Iolaus muttered, confused.

"Come on," Hercules said, "can you walk? I'll explain on the way."

"Um, yea i can walk...explain what?...wait...where are we going?"

"Just come on," Hercules said while helping Iolaus to his feet. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"I thought I made it clear that I was personally going to take revenge on Hercules," Xerces snarled.

Derek and his followers were kneeling before Xerces, trembling in fear.

"Y-yes sir," Derek mumbled.

"Then why?!" Xerces roared. "Did you set that inn on fire?!"

"I-I d-don'd know..." Derek said lamely.

Xerces swiftly kicked Derek in the chest, knocking him backwards. "You are lucky Hercules was not there at the time, and neither him nor his friend were hurt! I will be the one to avenge Donovan and no one else. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir," the thugs said dumbly.

"Good now get out of my sight before I change my mind about killing you," Xerces warned.

Derek and the others quickly scurried away, leaving Xerces alone with just one other man.

"So James..." Xerces said, "were you successful?'

"Of course sir," James replied. "Hercules fell for my trembling fool act. It was actually rather sad how trusting that bufoon can be."

"Excellent," Xerces said, almost to himself. "By this time tomorrow I'll have my revenge on Hercules, and I'm going to make him suffer." Xerces slammed his fist on a table, and smiled in sheer satisfaction. "Yes, by the time I'm done he'll wish he was dead."

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 5. I already have 6 written, i just have to type it. Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first of all...I made some changes to chapter 4. Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you read chapter 4 before july 9, 2009 then you need to reread it. Here is chapter 6 :)**

* * *

Iolaus was sprinting as fast as he could to try and keep up with Hercules, and he was surprisingly only a few yards behind the demigod.

He still couldn't believe what Hercules had told him. He thought they had gotten rid of Donovan and his stupid gang, but now they were back...well, minus Donovan. Now they had a new leader, Xerces, and he was after Alcmene. Just the thought of Xerces anywhere near Alcmene made him royally pissed off, and he hadn't even met the guy. If he was anything like his brother Donovan than he and Herc had a reason to be worried for Alcmene's safety. Also, they had no idea how far ahead of them Xerces was or if he even was ahead of them.

Like Hercules, Iolaus wanted to get to Alcmene as fast as possible, but he was quickly wearing down. He had managed to inhale quite a bit of smoke back at the inn, and everyonce in a while his breath would escape him, and deep coughs were forced from his chest. Thankfully, Hercules was too worried about his mother to take much notice. Iolaus felt he could hold out for awhile longer, but he wasn't sure if he could maintain this pace all the way to Alcmene...wherever Alcmene was. He and Hercules had already discussed this before they began their marathon. They were both almost positive that Alcmene would be at the castle in Corinth because of the harvest festival, but as usual, Hercules was worried that they would arrive in Corinth and find that Alcmene was in fact at her house.

Iolaus shook the thoughts of where Alcmene would be out of his head. Right now he needed to concentrate on running or he would never even get to her. So he put his head down, and picked up speed to catch up with Hercules.

* * *

Xerces was standing on a cliff, staring out, fantasizing about his revenge on Hercules.

"Er, Sir?" One of his soldiers questioned.

"What?" Xerces growled, annoyed that his brutal fantasy was interrupted.

"One of our scouts has reported that he overheard Hercules and the runt talking before they left; presumably to Hercules' mother's." The soldier said importantly.

"And..." Xerces said, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well," The soldier continued, "Our scouts are tracking the targets, but from what they have overheard Hercules and his friend may be splitting up soon."

"That would be excellent" Xerces commented, "But what makes our scouts think this?"

The soldier stuck out his chest proudly, "One of our spies overheard Hercules saying that there are two possible locations his mother could be. It is our assumption Hercules will go to one location, and his friend the other."

Xerces chuckled, "They are playing right into our hands aren't they?"

"Yes Sir," The soldier agreed.

"Well, when they do split up," Xerces ordered, "That is when we will strike. Hercules will never know what hit him."

"Yes Sir," The soldier said, swiftly leaving to carry out his orders.

"So close," Xerces whispered to himself. "So close."

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus reached a crossroads of which one led to Alcmene's house, and the other led to Corinth. It was early in the morning, but still dark. They had been running all night.

Hercules came to a stop and impatiently ran his hands through his hair. Iolaus could tell he was worried out of his mind.

"Herc, you go on to Corinth and I'll take the road to your mother's."

Hercules gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Hercules, I know you. Your worried your mother might be at her house even though we are almost certain that she is in Corinth right now."

"Yea, I mean what if..."

"Herc, it's fine, you go on to Corinth, and I'll head to the house just to make sure she's not there."

Hercules smiled gratefully, "Thanks buddy."

"Hey," Iolaus said, "What are friends for right?"

Hercules let out a laugh, "Right."

"Okay, I'll meet you in Corinth by tomorrow at the latest, and if on the off chance your mother is at her house I'll bring her with me."

Hercules nodded in agreement, "Alright, you be safe okay?"

"Pfft...I'm always safe." Iolaus said grinning.

Hercules couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, "Yea I can see that." He said, indicating the gash across Iolaus' face, and his still soot covered body.

Iolaus just rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, yea....I'll see you tomorrow, or later tonight."

They parted with the warrior's handshake, and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Interesting fact...I wrote the scene of Iolaus and Hercules at the crossroads before any other part in this story. I thought that was kinda weird :) Well I would really appreciate some reviews. :D I'm getting quite a bit of visitors/hits to this story. If you don't review because you don't like the story please review anyways, and tell me of ways I can improve for my next story if I ever write another. :) Thanks.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, sorry for the delay. I've really just been lacking in inspiration. Thank you to all who reviewed. You are seriously the only reason I bothered to update. :)**

* * *

Hercules arrived in Corinth a couple of hours after he and Iolaus had parted, and bombarded his way towards the castle. The guards recognized him, and wisely let him pass through the gates unheeded. Once inside Hercules headed straight towards the family quarters where he saw his stepfather and friend.

"Jason!" Hercules called out.

"Hercules!" Jason yelled. "Thank the gods. We've been worried sick. Is Iolaus not with you?"

Hercules gave him a confused look. "What? Why have you been worried? ...Oh nevermind that." Hercules said impatiently. "Where is Mother?"

"Alcmene?" Jason questioned. "She's in the dining room with Iphicles. Xena and Gabrielle are in there as well."

"Good, so she's ok?" Hercules questioned, a relieved look quickly taking over Hercules' facial features. However, his relieved look quickly turned into one of confusion. "Did you just say Xena and Gabrielle are here?"

Jason, seeing that his stepson was worked up spoke to Hercules slowly. "Hercules, your mother is fine, why wouldn't she be? And yes, the girls are here. They came to warn us and you about some warlord named Xerces; you know him?"

"Yes!' Hercules exclaimed. "That's why I'm here, Mother is in danger. Xerces is after her because he thinks it is my fault that his brother is dead...which it is my fault, but that's beside the point."

"Wait." Jason said, raising his hand for silence. "You are saying that he's after Alcmene?"

"Yes." Hercules huffed impatiently, nodding his head.

At this Jason put his face into his palm and muttered, "This is all getting way too confusing for me."

"What do you mean Jason?" Hercules asked, exasperated. "It's not all that complicated. Xerces wants to hurt mother to get back at me for killing his brother."

Jason just shook his head. "I think we should go talk to the others."

"Fine." Hercules said. "I need to see mother anyway."

* * *

Upon entering the dining room, Hercules strode straight towards Alcmene and embraced her.

"Mother it's so good to see you." Hercules said as he turned her around and examined her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Alcmene replied puzzled.

"Hercules is under the impression that this Xerces character is intent on taking his revenge out on you Alcmene." Jason explained.

Alcmene let out a gasp and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my."

"Don't worry mother," Hercules said forcefully. "I won't let him anywhere near you."

Hercules then turned to question Jason, "And how do you already know about Xerces?"

"I already told you," Jason sighed. "Xena warned us."

"Yes," Iphicles said, standing up. "But she failed to inform us that mother was in danger."

Xena who had been sitting silently, now also stood up, facing Iphicles with an angry stare. "You weren't informed," Xena said, piqued, "Because that's not what we heard."

"What exactly did you hear then?" Hercules asked, somewhat relieved that Alcmene might not be in danger after all.

"Xena, I think you should start from the beginning so as not to confuse him even more." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Alcmene suggested sweetly.

Everyone nodded, and took their seats around the dining table waiting for Xena to begin.

Xena cleared her throat, "Well Gabrielle and I were in the general area about a month back when we heard that you were having some trouble with the warlord Donovan. So we decided to come help out, but probably not in the way you would expect."

At this Hercules gave Xena a confused look, and gestured for her to continue.

"You see, I left Gabrielle in a small village where she would be safe." At this Gabrielle crossed her arms, and looked extremely annoyed. "And then I proceeded to try and find Donovan's camp. After a couple of days I was successful. So I walked straight in, found Donovan, and offered so sign up to be one of his warriors."

"You did what?" Hercules almost shouted, barely managing to control his volume.

"My sentiments exactly." Gabrielle muttered.

Xena shot a glare at Gabrielle before continuing. "By joining with Donovan I though I'd be able to get inside information, and be able to help you and Iolaus out, and I was right."

"You two didn't see me," Xena illiterated, "But I was there at all of the skirmishes; I saved your hide plenty of times, and sabatoged several of Donovan's attack strategies." Xena paused for a couple seconds then continued, "I was also there when you," Xena struggled to find the right words, and with a smile settled on, "took care of Donovan."

Xena looked up at Hercules, "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to finish him."

"I didn't have a choice. I'm sure you saw what he was capable of." Hercules said, getting angry just thinking about the atrocities Donovan had committed.

"Yes I saw plenty," Xena remarked. "I also saw the reaction of Xerces when he found out about Donovan's death...''

"Wait." Hercules interrupted, "I think I know what happened from here. A man stopped me outside of a village Iolaus and I were resting in, and said that Xerces is Donovan's second in command and brother. When I asked why I had never seen him he explained that Xerces was out recruiting more warriors on Donovan's orders."

"That's all correct," Xena said nodding. "He was out looking for more memebers, but he came back the day after you defeated Donovan."

"Yes," Hercules said, "the man told me Xerces was very angry, and that he overheard Xerces saying that he was going to take revenge on me by going after my mother."

Xena looked confused. "That is not correct, did you get this man's name?"

Hercules nodded, and thought for a moment. "Um...James, yea it was James."

Xena groaned, and put her face in her hands. "Skinny guy, about medium height, brown hair, and a thin scar on his cheek?" Xena asked.

Hercules looked dumbfounded, " Yea, how did you know?"

"James," Xena snarled the name, "is apart of Donovan's, now Xerces' gang. I think it's safe to say you were fooled."

"But why?" Hercules asked. "What does Xerces gain by making me think my mother is in danger?"

"Maybe he just wanted you to worry?" Jason suggested.

"Possibly,'' Xena commented. ''But I can assure you Hercules, Xerces does not have his sights set on your mother."

"Where are you going with this Xena?" Hercules asked warily.

"Like I said, I was there when Xerces found out you killed Donovan, and it wasn't pretty." Xena looked at Hercules seriously. "He swore revenge on you Hercules, and he won't rest until he either gets it or he's dead."

"Well, like I told James," Hercules snarled. "I'm not hiding. Xerces can come find me whenever he wants."

"I don't think he's going to go for you personally Hercules." Jason said. "Or at least that's the impression I got from what Xena has told us."

"And that would be?" Hercules prompted.

"Well, in Xerces' own words," Xena said, "He is more of an eye for an eye kind of guy."

"What?" Hercules asked, "I killed his brother so he's going to kill mine?" Hercules snorted. ''Yea right, they will never be able to get past the royal guard, especially now that they are forewarned."

Everyone was silent. Hercules looked at each of them. "What?" he asked. "Oh no," Hercules said, "please tell me there isnt more to this that I don't know about."

The continued silence that Hercules was met with was enough of an answer for him. Hercules put his face in his hands, tired of all the twists and turns. "I see how you thought this was confusing Jason." Hercules remarked.

"Uhm...no Hercules...I don't think you do." Jason said miserably.

Hercules just look at him with a confused and almost scared expression. "What aren't you all telling me?" Hercules asked.

"Xena, just tell him." Iphicles sighed."

"Yes Xena," Hercules said annoyed. "Tell me."

Xena let out a breath. "Hercules, where is Iolaus?"

Hercules waved his hand dismissively, "He'll be here later, how is that relevant?"

"Because," Xena said slowly, as if what she was about to say was going to cause her physical pain. "Donovan wasn't Xerces' brother...he was his best friend."

* * *

**Alright...was that too confusing? Donovan and Xerces were so close that it seemed they were brothers, but in actuality they were best friends. That's where the title comes in; An Eye for an Eye. Well please review and tell me what you think. Was it a good confusing? hahaa, or did you not get it at all? Let me know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok..sorry if this sends out an alert that I updated, but I notices that there were ALOT of spelling mistakes in this chapter so I had to come in and fix them. I'm hoping to post the next chapter this weekend, so don't be too upset with me :)**

**Alllriighhhttt.....so I realize it's been forever, and a day. Haha. My excuse is that I'm in my first semester of college and It's been really busy. So I believe this is chaper 8. Here it is, and I hope I didn't screw up the story...**

* * *

"What?!" Hercules yelled, standing up quickly from the table. A million thoughts immediately running through his mind. Why had he and Iolaus split up? Iolaus was in danger, and now he was facing it alone.

"Hercules?" Jason said, trying to break through Hercules' thoughts. However, Hercules didn't hear him. All of the possible danger Iolaus could be in was swimming through his head.

"Tartaraus!" Hercules cursed as he started rushing towards the door.

"Herucles!" Xena barked, breaking through Hercules trance, and stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find Iolaus. Preferably _before _Xerces does," Hercules replied impatiently.

Gabrielle stood up. "Then we will help you, Hercules. Do you know where he is?"

"We split up earlier. We thought mother was in danger, and I was afraid we would come here to the castle and she would be at home. So Iolaus went to the house, and I came here," Hercules explained.

"We will take the royal horses." Iphicles said. "If we leave now then we can be there by midday."

"We?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, Hercules," Jason said. "We. You are not going by yourself. We don't know how many men Xerces will have if we do run into them."

"You!" Iphicles yelled at apassing servant. "Prepare five horses to leave immediately, along with twenty mounted soldiers!"

The servant bowed in obedience, and scurried off to carry out Iphicles' orders.

"Thankyou." Hercules said gratefully.

"Iolaus is our friend too, Hercules," Jason said. "Now come on," he said, smiling, "lets get going. I bet Iolaus will already be heading our way, and we will meet him on the road; safe and sound."

* * *

He guessed Hercules had probably reached Corinth at least two to three sun widths ago. By the time he got to Alcmene's it would be almost noon.

Iolaus had slowed down to a jog. Running all night, trying to keep up with Hercules, had left him exhausted. He had a stitch in his side, and his breathing was ragged. However, he was determined to reach Alcmene's house as soon as possible. Hercules would never forgive him if Alcmene was at her house and something happened to her before Iolaus could get to her.

Iolaus rounded the corner, and could see the house up ahead. He forced himself to sprint the remaining distance, and breathlessly, he burst through the front door.

"Alcmene!" Iolaus yelled, going through all of the rooms in the house.

"Alcmene, are you here?" Iolaus called, rushing outside to the garden.

Iolaus stopped, and looked around, realizing Alcmene wasn't here.

'She must be at the castle afterall,' Iolaus thought to himself. He was relieved Hercules and Iphicles' guards could protect her much better than he could have by himself.

"Now what?" Iolaus said out loud. He didn't know whether he should head to the castle, or take a much needed break.

"Well..." A voice said from behind Iolaus.

Iolaus spun around, his hand instantly going to the hilt of his sword. A man was leaning casually against the barn, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I think we can find _something _to do to pass the time." The man finished smugly.

"Who are you?' Iolaus demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the stranger.

"Not that it's important for you to know, but if you insist, you can call me James," the man said, pushing himself away from the barn and stepping closer towards Iolaus.

"Well friend," Iolaus said, deciding to go for the friendly approach. "What can I do for you?'

"Actually," James said brightly. "You can come with me."

"Come with you where?' Iolaus asked warily.

James grinned, "I know someone who _really_ wants to meet you."

Iolaus' senses were on high alert, and he was getting a bad feeling about the situation. "I'd love to, but unfortunately I have to be somewhere, so I'll just be going," Iolaus replied.

Iolaus took a step to leave, but James stepped into his path.

The smile on James' face had disappeared, instantly to be replaced with an expression that would have given Ares a run for his money.

"Now you see, this is where we run into a problem," James said. "You want to go on your way, but I can't allow that."

"Yeah well," Iolaus said, getting angry now, "there's not much you can do about it."

"Oh, but I beg to differ," James said with a homicidal laugh. Sure enough at that moment a flurry of movement erupted around Iolaus. Men came out from behind the barn, the house, and a few even dropped down from a nearby tree. He was surrounded.

Iolaus quickly drew his sword while berating himself silently for letting this happen. How could he have not noticed or sensed all these men when he had come up the path to the house? He knew why. He was too preoccupied with finding Alcmene. He had let his guard down, and now he was going to pay for it.

"You work for Xerces." Iolaus concluded.

James grinned and winked at him, "Took you long enough."

This time Iolaus grinned, "well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Hercules' mother isn't here. She's safe, and there's no way Hercules will let Xerces or his goons get anywhere near her."

"Well..." James said, now idly twirling his dagger in one hand, "Good thing Xerces isn't interested in Hercules' mother."

Iolaus was silent. He was thinking through his options. Obviously Xerces had sent these men for him. Why, he had no idea.

"A man told Hercules that Xerces wanted to hurt Alcmene." Iolaus said, genuinely confused.

'Ah, well you see," James said, obviously pleased with himself. "That was me. I can be quite convincing when I want to be. I mean, I fooled Hercules easily enough. He ran off to save his dear mother, and in the process left his poor, pathetic best friend unprotected."

"Why don't you come find out how pathetic I am for yourself." Iolaus challenged, crouching into a battle stance.

"Well I was going to suggest that you take the easy way out, and come peacefully, but I can see that you are going to foolishly try to fight." James said, not sounding at all disappointed.

In response, Iolaus gripped his sword tighter, silently challenging the men.

"Very well," James said, smiling. "A good fight will probably be more interesting anyways."

James gave some sort of signal, and the men drew their various weapons.

"Remember," James said menacingly, "Xerces wants him alive, so make sure he's at least still breathing when your done with him."

With that said, the men attacked."

* * *

**There's chapter eight...hope it was a good chapter :) Thanks for reading, please review, it motivates me ;)**


End file.
